El cerezo de la muerte
by MARIAANGELZ
Summary: Sakura Haruno es una pequeña niña que tuvo que ser fuerte para no caer en la oscuridad, desde niña siempre le arrebataban las cosas que amaba y su Maldición lo seguirá haciendo hasta verla decaer.
1. Prólogo

—los sentimientos humanos son solo un estorbo para completar tus deseos... Si quieres poder solo debes volverte frío...

—si me vuelvo fría y fuerte, ¿no me aburriré en un futuro?

* * *

 _ **Pov Narradora.**_

Una pequeña pelirrosa caminaba sin rumbo entre los árboles, su mirada se encontraba pérdida y sin vida. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y moretones, su ropa se encontraba rota y su cabello corto hasta los hombros. Sus ojos jade miraban a su alrededor pero a la vez no miraban nada.

En su pequeño rostro se encontraba una cicatriz profunda que recorría su ceja derecha hasta su pómulo, el ojo que intervenía en la cicatriz se veía que se encontraba en buen estado, pero por desgracia lo único que se podía ver de ese ojo es Oscuridad, ese ojo no funcionaba.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta había llegado a un río, la pequeña se acercó a paso lento y antes de llegar cayó de rodillas al duro y frío suelo.

— _¿esto es una pesadilla? ¿Ahora estoy sola en la vida?_

La ojijade fijo su mirada hacia el agua cristalina e intento sonreír un poco como en los viejos tiempos pero solo pudo hacer una mueca.

—debí confiar en sus palabras... Debí volverme fuerte... —susurró la pequeña y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Segundos después aparecieron dos personas que se acercaron a la pequeña, se fijaron en sus signos vitales y con un suspiro la llevaron hacia su aldea.

El hombre y la mujer estaban confusos ante la presencia de la pequeña, pero algo les decía que no era coincidencia y si esto es lo que quería el destino entonces cuidarían a la niña como sus padres, si no los tuviera, pero con su estado descartaron que tuviera al menos una familia o un hogar al cual volver.

* * *

—Fuego y sangre, fuego y sangre… —susurraba una niña abrazándose a sí misma, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba sin poder evitarlo.

La pequeña niña no podía evitar temblar cada vez que lo recordaba. Cada vez que recordaba a esa persona que alguna vez quiso y confío, en esa persona que le había arrebatado todo en un par de minutos, sin poder hacer nada de nada. Sus ojos jade quedaron en su memoria para siempre, despreciando a esa persona poco a poco. No había lágrimas ya que desde niña fue obligada a no llorar, pero ahora se encontraba en una situación crítica. Ella no sabía si se encontraba sola. No, no lo estaba, debía hacerse fuerte para acabar con esa persona que le arrebato lo que más amaba.

—Hermana— escucho que alguien la llamaba pero su mente esta en otra hasta que sintió algo cálido acariciar su cabello lleno de sangre— es hora de irnos hermana, antes de que el fuego llame la atención de visitas indeseables…

La niña levanto su mirada y se encontró con unos ojos jade.

—te voy matar— susurro la niña y cayó en los brazos de su hermana.

La recién llegada tomo a su hermana y se giró hacia la gran casa que se incendiaba.

—no lo entiendo…— susurro la niña y empezó a correr hacia el bosque.

MARIAANGELZ.


	2. Capitulo 1: Soledad

—No seas amable con tus oponentes, ellos no merecen tal cosa, estos solo sirven como un objeto de entrenamiento...

—sin la amabilidad sería un monstruo ¿acaso los humanos son monstruos como ustedes?

* * *

La niña sonrió un poco al ver como ese hombre quería hacerle reír con sus bromas, la pequeña tenia vendas en su pequeño cuerpo y un parche cubría su ojo.

—que bien que al fin ríes... —habló el hombre de cabello rosa opaco.

La niña bajo la mirada tímidamente.

— ¿cómo te llamas pequeña? —preguntó la mujer rubia que se encontraba a su lado.

La pelirrosa abrió sus labios para poder hablar pero solo salió un gemido de dolor. El hombre le paso un vaso de agua.

—Toma pequeña —la niña asintió y se bebió el agua.

—Sakura... —susurró la niña minutos después —Sakura... —volvió a decir con más fuerza.

— ¿qué edad tienes? —volvió a preguntar el hombre.

—seis... —respondió tímidamente la niña.

—bueno yo soy Mebuki y él es mi marido Kizashi... Kizashi Haruno y Mebuki Haruno—se presentó la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

— _Los humanos son divertidos_ —pensó la niña al ver a esa pareja.

* * *

Había pasado un año y la niña había sido adoptada por la pareja Haruno, esta olvidaba de a poco lo que había sufrido y trataba de no pensar mucho en eso.

Actualmente estaba viviendo en Konohagakure, una aldea ninja y cuando le pregunto a sus padres como proteger este lugar que le dio una segunda oportunidad, ellos decidieron anotarla a la academia Ninja. Ella se encontraba muy emocionada en su primer día, en la fila giraba a donde estaba sus padres adoptivos y les sonreía como nunca lo había hecho en su corta vida.

La pequeña tenía un parche en su ojo derecho, cubriendo toda su cicatriz, sus brazos siempre estaban vendados por las cicatrices que no se borraban de su piel y llevaba un vestido rojo con el logo del clan Haruno en su espalda. La joven se encontraba dichosa pero la felicidad siempre tiene un final.

Días después de ingresar a la academia sus padres se disculparon con ella porque le habían encargado una misión. Un hombre rubio de ojos azules le había dicho que ellos iban a regresar sanos y salvo. Él se hacía llamar el cuarto Hokage.

La niña se encontraba muy preocupado por esas personas que la sacaron de esa Oscuridad hasta que recibió la visita del hombre rubio. Ella pensó que venía a verla para avisarle sobre sus padres. Pero al escuchar sus palabras su corazón se estrujó tanto que le dolía.

— _Sola y desamparada_ —pensó ella con tristeza — _la desgracia es mi segundo nombre después de todo..._

* * *

Frente a las tumbas de sus padres se encontraba en solitario, el cuarto y tercer Hokage la habían acompañado en ese momento, pero el cuarto se tuvo que ir por asuntos de papeleo y se disculpó con la pequeña. El sandaime miraba con tristeza a la niña que lloraba en la tumba de sus padres adoptivos, él no sabía de su pasado ni el por qué llego en un estado tan deplorable, pero sentía que había pasado por mucho y verla ahí lo había destrozado. El anciano se acercó a la niña y se arrodilló a su lado, la pequeña alejó sus manitas de su rostro y sin pensarlo se arrojó a sus brazos. Ella necesitaba un abrazo con desespero.

* * *

Los días habían pasado y cada día era más doloroso para la pequeña niña, cada noche tenía la misma pesadilla. Fuego y a los señores Haruno morir y ser tragado por las llamas.  
La pequeña había dejado de sonreír y se mantenía sería, cada día iba al hospital para chequear la herida de su ojo, como siempre lo hacía con los Haruno.

Su soledad era su más fiel acompañante ya que hablando de amigos, ella no los tenía. Había un grupo que la maltrataba verbalmente hasta físicamente, aunque en este último no sentía el más mínimo dolor, ella no sentía en si el dolor físico.

Una peliazul y su grupo de amigas siempre le decían esos apodos que la marcaban, más de lo que ya estaba.  
"Frentona"  
"frente de marquesita"  
"tuerta"  
"fea" "débil"

— _Los humanos son crueles_ —había pensado la niña al recordar esas palabras que para una niña de siete años no podía dejar de lado.

Ella no era como Naruto, el hijo del hombre rubio, él no le importaba los insultos él siempre seguía sonriendo.

Un día la pequeña Sakura se desesperó y cambio drásticamente, ya no usaba sus típicos vestidos rojos, ahora usaba una pequeña capa con capucha que cubría todo su cuerpo y una máscara que cubría una parte de su rostro, acompañado por su inseparable parche en el ojo.

La pequeña no llamaba la atención, y cuando cambio fue un golpe duro para sus compañeros. Aunque ellos intentasen recordar a la Haruno, no podían recordar su rostro, excepto por algunas personas que estuvieron en su vida, como sus abusadoras, los dos hokages y la doctora que siempre la atendía, una linda rubia recogida con dos coletas.

* * *

La niña tenía una inteligencia más allá que cualquier ninja, en secreto entrenaba el arte del Taijutsu como el ninjutsu y el genjutsu. Gracias a sus antiguos entrenamientos ella tenía una resistencia ante las heridas, y podía hacer técnicas sin necesidad de hacer sellos manuales. Ella recordaba perfectamente como esas personas le enseñaban técnicas sin necesidad de sellos de manos.

Aunque fuera la mejor de todo, ella todavía sentía que algo le faltaba y que su soledad no la estaba ayudando.

— _los humanos tienen unos pensamientos que pueden crear dolor hacia la otra persona..._ —pensó la niña viendo como un rubio recibía insultos de unos aldeanos.

 ** _Continuará._**

* * *

 _Los personajes son de Naruto._  
 _Datos: El Cuarto sigue vivo y la masacre Uchiha se evitó, el bijuu igual sigue en Naruto._

 _MARIAANGELZ._


	3. Capitulo 2: Confianza

—el humano es un ser egoísta que debe ser exterminado del mundo...

— ¿acaso nosotros no somos así?

* * *

 ** _Continuación._**

Sakura Haruno se volvió una de las alumnas más brillantes pero nadie de sus compañeros la recordaba. Había momentos en que ella se encontraba sentada frente la tumba de sus padres adoptivos, aunque no estaba sola ya que siempre aparecía uno de sus senseis para hacerle compañía. Ese profesor la recordaba perfectamente y se sintió triste al ver como una de sus alumnas se adentraba más en la oscuridad.

—Iruka-sensei —susurró la niña, el mayor le sonrió y acarició su cabeza a modo de saludo.

—hola Sakura-chan ¿puedo acompañarte?

La niña lo miro por unos segundos a través de su capucha y asintió. El castaño se sentó a su lado y empezó a rezar frente a la tumba de los señores Haruno.

—ellos de verdad te amaban —susurró el mayor con una sonrisa.

—mi vida siempre estuvo marcada por la desgracia Iruka-sensei, sé que ustedes tienen la curiosidad de saber de dónde venía, pero enserio Iruka-sensei, duele recordar donde venía... Ese lugar me dejo muchas cicatrices y volver a recordar hace que me ardan... Amaba a papa y mamá, yo nunca tuve padres, murieron al nacer y fui criada por mis tíos... —habló la pequeña, siempre le había caído bien ese sensei con complejo de hermano mayor.

—está bien Sakura-chan, no me cuentes sino puedes... Pero recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado ¿sí?

— ¿en serio? —dijo la pequeña con un tono de voz animada.

Él asintió con una gran sonrisa.

La niña había vuelto a sonreír, solo cuando se encontraba con Iruka. A sus diez años había vuelto a confiar.

— _Hay humanos buenos y malos, pero me agradan más los buenos..._ —pensó la niña mirándose en el espejo, sonrió y se puso la capucha y la máscara — _volver a confiar no significaba volver a mostrarse... No quiero llamar la atención por mis cicatrices..._

* * *

Hoy a sus doce años iba a ser recibida como genin. Se encontraba muy feliz al poder recibirse de la academia. Aunque recibió varias ofertas como así decirlo para graduarse mucho antes, pero ella no quiso aceptar esas propuestas. La pelirrosa se encariño con Iruka y era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo, y si se graduaba no lo vería más seguido. Pero él le había prometido que se volverían a ver cuando ella quería y eso le dio energía y confianza para poder graduarse y separarse de la persona que más confiaba.

Ese día iban a hacer la última prueba y se convertiría en genin, lo hizo perfecto y sin necesidad de un sello. El sensei sabía que ella podía hacer técnicas sin necesidad de sellos y antes de darle la banda con el logo de Konoha, él mismo se había sacado el suyo y se lo había entregado. La niña lo apretó contra su pecho y asintió, diciéndole gracias.

Su banda se la ubico en el brazo derecho, para que vieran que ya era un ninja.

Ese día su sensei y ella habían ido a comer ramen en Ichiraku. La pequeña siempre sonreía cuando estaba con él.

— _Los humanos son confiables..._ —pensó la niña y se durmió tranquilamente, esperando el día que le otorgarían su nuevo grupo.

* * *

Sakura se sentó al final de la fila, ella no tenía amiga o amigo alguno, pero no le importaba, solo con tener a solo una persona que confíe en ella le bastaba y le sobraba.

—a partir de hoy todos son ninjas, pero aún son genins novatos, la parte más dura acaba de empezar. Ahora... Empezarán a tener misiones encargadas por la villa, así que hoy crearemos equipo de 3 y cada equipo tendrá un jounin de profesor. Seguirán las órdenes de vuestro profesor para cumplir las misiones... Hemos intentado hacer los equipos equilibrados—habló el castaño y a lo último se escuchó un '¿qué?' de parte de muchos.

Empezó a nombrar hasta que llegó al equipo 7 —ahora, equipo siete, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke... —la niña deseo estar con el rubio ya que había a veces en que este le quería dar conversación pero ella no le respondía, en si a nadie le respondía excepto a sus senseis — y Haruno Sakura —la niña levanto su rostro y una sonrisa surco sus labios, solo que nadie lo había visto por la máscara.

—viste Teme íbamos a estar juntos —habló el rubio que se encontraba a su lado, giro su rostro hacia la encapuchada y le sonrió en grande — ¡Sakura-chan! —saludo energético el niño.

La niña se incomodó ante su saludo y solo asintió. Minutos después los equipos ya estaban compuestos y sin más salieron afuera a comer. La niña a esa edad sabía cocinar así que solo saco su bento y empezó a comer sentada en las raíces de un árbol.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —la llamó alguien, ella levantó su rostro y se encontró con el rubio y atrás al peli negro Uchiha.

Ella asintió y vio como el rubio se sentó a su lado y lo secundó el azabache.

—ahora somos el equipo siete Sakura-chan espero que seamos amigos —dijo contento el ojiazul.

La niña asintió no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con otros niños y niñas, pero sentía que podía confiar en el niño hiperactivo. Miro hacia el niño con aura de serio y vio que la analizaba.

— _Los humanos son extraños_ —pensó al ver como el rubio empezaba a discutir con el azabache, llamándose entre sí 'teme' y 'dobe'— _pero también son muy divertidos..._

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 _Los personajes son de Naruto._

 _MARIAANGELZ._


	4. Capitulo 3: Equipo 7

—si empiezas a dejar de proteger a los demás tienes más posibilidades de salir viva en un combate...

—si hago eso ¿no sería egoísta con respecto a mis compañeros?

* * *

 ** _Continuación._**

Los tres integrantes del equipo siete se encontraban esperando a su sensei, que todavía no había llegado. El rubio travieso se movía en un lado a otro, como si tuviera hormigas en su cuerpo.

—Dobe, quédate quieto —habló el ojinegro.

— ¿por qué el profesor de nuestro equipo llega tan jodidamente tarde? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido el rubio— todos los otros equipos ya se han ido con sus profesores y Iruka-sensei también se ha ido ya...

El Uzumaki miro a su alrededor y sonrío cómplice, tomo un borrador y se acercó a la puerta, ubico el borrador entre la puerta y el marco y sonrío al pensar en su tan brillante idea.

—Dobe, no creo que un jounin caiga en esa trampa tan simple—dijo el Uchiha.

—cállate teme, eso por llegar tarde —contesto el rubio.

La niña también pensó que sería perder el tiempo pero al ver como la puerta se abría y el borrador caía en la cabeza de alguien, todos se quedaron callados. La niña no cabía de la impresión al ver a un jounin caer en una trampa así a la ligera.

—gyajajaja —se río el hijo de cuarto al ver al peliplata caer en su broma.

—mi opinión de vosotros es... Que los odio... —dijo el peliplata y a los integrantes hombres les rodeo un aura oscura.

— _¿él es un ninja jounin? Pues parece débil... los humanos son sumamente raros_ —pensó la ojijade viendo como éste los citaba en la azotea en unos minutos.

* * *

Al llegar a la azotea se sentaron en un escalón y el enmascarado empezó a hablar.

—OK... Empecemos con las presentaciones...

— ¿qué quieres saber? —preguntó el azabache.

—pues... lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta, sus aficiones, sueños para el futuro... Cosas de esas...

—Hey, Hey, ¿Por qué no te presentas tu primero? —gritó Naruto apuntándolo.

—concuerdo con el dobe...

—Ohhh ¿ah?... Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y no tengo intención de contaros mis gustos... ¿Sueños para el futuro? Hmm... Bueno tengo muchas aficiones... —terminó diciendo.

—Así que lo único que sabemos... —habló el jinchuriki.

—...es su nombre —lo secundó su amigo.

—ahora es su turno, empezando por el cara de idiota —señaló al rubio.

— ¡oye!, bueno, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y me gusta el ramen, lo que más me gusta es comer ramen con mi papá en el restaurante... Lo que menos me gusta son los tres minutos que tarda el ramen en cocinarse. Mi sueño...

— _Que no sea ramen_ —pensó la Haruno y el sensei.

— ¡es superar a los hokages! Y entonces toda la gente de la villa reconocerá mi fuerza... —la niña sonrió ante ese sueño —y hobbies, hacer el gamberro...

 _—Es divertido, quiere ser hokage pero no ha madurado —_ pensó la niña.

—Siguiente —dijo el Hatake.

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, hay un montón de cosas que no me gustan y me gusta pelear con el dobe, no tengo un sueño en específico pero quiero volverme fuerte y superar a mi hermano —habló el azabache.

—Ok por último la encapuchada —y apuntó hacia la niña.

—Soy Haruno Sakura... —dijo la niña con timidez —y lo que más me gusta es pasar tiempo con Iruka-sensei, lo que no me gusta es la gente, mi afición son las armas y mi sueño es ser feliz... —lo último lo dijo más segura.

— _la niña huérfana..._ —pensó el jounin viéndola después asintió y miro a los demás integrantes— ¡Ok!... Es suficiente, empezaremos con el entrenamiento mañana...

—yay ¡¿qué clase de entrenamiento?! —Preguntó el hiperactivo — ¡ _entrenamiento, entrenamiento!..._

—primero haremos algo los cuatro solos...

— ¡¿qué?! ¡¿qué?! —dijo más emocionado el hijo del hokage.

—Supervivencia —respondió sin más y el azabache lo miro sorprendido al igual que el rubio.

— ¿entrenamiento de supervivencia? —preguntó confundido el Uzumaki.

— ¿por qué debemos entrenar?... Si ya entrenamos en la academia —habló el Uchiha.

—siento contradecirlos pero este no es un entrenamiento normal...

— ¿entonces qué es? —volvió a preguntar el rubio.

—hehehe —se río el peliplata.

— ¿qué es divertido? —preguntó fastidiado el azabache.

—No... Bueno... Es solo que... Cuando les diga esto se van a sorprender...

— _¿sorprender?_ —se preguntó la niña.

— ¿ha? —frunció el ceño el ojiazul.

—de los 27 graduados solo 9 se convertirán en ninjas de grado inferior. El resto volverá a la academia... Este es un entrenamiento-examen con un porcentaje de suspensos 66% —habló seriamente el jounin.

El jinchuriki abrió sus ojos en par y el azabache solo frunció el ceño ante tales palabras. La niña solo sonrió un poco.

— _Algo así me ha nombrado Iruka-sensei..._

—haha, les dije que se sorprenderían... —se burló el peliplata.

—¡QUE DIABLOS! HEMOS TRABAJADO DURO... ¿ENTONCES QUÉ ERA EL EXAMEN DE GRADUACIÓN? —el primero en reaccionar fue el niño de ojos azules.

—ahhh eso. Eso solo era para elegir a los que tenían alguna posibilidad de convertirse en genin... —respondió desinteresado el sensei.

— ¡¿qué?! —volvió a gritar el menor.

—es igual, mañana serán calificados en el entrenamiento de supervivencia, traer todos sus artilugios ninja... Ah, y no desayunen porque les irá mal... —dio orden el mayor —los detalles los pueden leer en este papel, no lleguen tarde mañana...— y sin más desapareció en una nube de humo.

— _no puedo suspender... Tendré que patearle el culo a Kakashi-sensei y hacer que reconozca mi fuerza..._

 _—si suspendo no podré superar a mi hermano..._

 _—si voy a suspender al menos estaré con Iruka-sensei..._ —pensó la niña con ingenuidad.

La niña se levantó del escalón y antes de irse el rubio se le acercó.

—Sakura-chan ¿te gustaría comer ramen con nosotros? —preguntó este, la encapuchada lo pensó unos segundos y negó.

—Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer... —hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció en un torbellino de hojas otoñales.

 ** _Continuará._**

 **Personajes de Naruto.**

 **Pd:** Si se han preguntado por la pareja de Sakura no está decidida, solo que no será un Sasusaku ya que no soy tolerante a esta sin ofender n.n"

 **MARIAANGELZ.**


	5. Capítulo 4: Compañerismo

—si atacas con el pensamiento de matar a esa persona te aseguro que tienes más posibilidades de ganar la pelea...

—pero si hago eso ¿no pondría en riesgo la vida mía y la de mis compañeros?

 **VVVVVVVVVVV**

 **Continuación.**

 **Al día siguiente.**

La primera en llegar fue la niña y seguido por unos minutos fueron los amigos, el rubio y el azabache.

—¡buen día Sakura-chan! —saludó energético éste.

La niña hizo una pequeña inclinación.

—hump hola —murmuró su amigo y la niña asintió.

— _... Pero si suspendo no haré misiones con Naruto y su amigo, ellos son muy agradables..._

Los tres se quedaron esperando por un largo rato a su sensei que no llegaba todavía, hasta que cerca del mediodía llego con su porte desinteresado.

—Hey, chicos, buenos días —saludó éste.

—¡llegas tarde! —dijeron los amigos al unísono.

Él solo sonrió con su ojito y se acercó a unos troncos, puso un reloj en uno de estos y dijo.

—ok, esta puesto para el mediodía... —los tres no entendieron que iba a hacer— aquí hay dos campanas, su objetivo es quitarme una antes del mediodía... Aquellos que no lo consigan antes del mediodía... no comerán... Los atare en esos troncos y me lo comeré frente a ustedes...

— _así que por eso nos dijo que no desayunaramos_ —fue el pensamiento de los tres niños.

—solo necesitan una campana y solo hay dos, eso significa que uno de ustedes será atado al árbol... Y la persona que no lo consiga, esta suspenderá... Así que por lo menos uno de ustedes volverá a la academia...

Los amigos tragaron duro y la niña sonrió bajo la máscara.

—pueden usar shurikens y no aprobarán si no vienen a mi con la intención de matarme...

La niña se quedó paralizada ante esas palabras, pero rápidamente borro ese recuerdo de su mente.

—esto será peligroso —murmuró el Uchiha.

—si, eres tan inútil que no eres capaz de esquivar ni un... borrador —dijo burlón el hijo del cuarto —te mataremos...

—en el mundo real, aquellos con menos talentos son los que más presumen... Bueno, ignoren a este inútil y empiecen cuando quieran...

La palabra 'inútil' empezó a rondar por la cabeza de Naruto y éste cabreado saco un kunai y corrió hacia el jounin. El menor corrió hacia el mayor y este en solo un movimiento de mano le hizo una llave, con la kunai en su nuca.

—tranquilo, aún no he dicho que empezamos...

— _increíble... El sensei es muy rápido..._ —alago la pequeña.

—bueno, parece que ya están listos para venir y matarme... Así que por fin me creen... Jeje parece que me empiezan a gustar chicos... Ok, vamos allá... Preparados... Empiecen...

En un movimiento rápido la niña tomo la chaqueta del rubio y lo tiro a los arbustos, junto con ella, el azabache los siguió.

—¿qué haces? Dattebayo —preguntó el menor.

—no se si se dieron cuenta —susurró la niña, viendo los movimientos del jounin.

—¿qué dices? —esta vez preguntó el azabache.

—trabajo en equipo —dijo simplemente.

Los amigos la miraron y después a su sensei.

—¿quieres que trabajemos en equipo? —habló el hiperactivo.

La niña asintió.

—luchen contra él y llamen su atención, yo me encargaré después del otro ataque —habló la chica y el rubio iba a protestar pero un empujón en su espalda hizo que volviera al campo de batalla, Sasuke lo siguió.

Ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque, con kunai en mano, dieron una pequeña mirada entre ellos y rápidamente corrieron hacia el sensei. Éste último se encontraba con un libro anaranjado en mano, leyéndolo.

Ellos empezaron a atacar pero el mayor los esquivaba fácilmente, sin despegar su mirada del libro. La niña salió entre los arbustos y empezó a estirar sus brazos, se puso en pose de combate y segundos después desapareció.

Una patada por parte del jounin sacó volando a los jóvenes, y antes de que el mayor pudiera descansar su pie en el suelo, una patada sorpresa lo hizo retroceder unos pasos. Miro hacia adelante y se encontró con la encapuchada, antes de que éste pudiera sorprenderse la niña le dio otra patada.

La menor se paro en frente de él y sin más empezó a atacarlo con golpes y patadas, el jounin tuvo que dejar de leer su libro y empezó a atacar, solo que cada vez los ataques de la encapuchada empezaron a ser más veloces y fuertes, haciendo retroceder al maestro.

La pelea entre ellos se hizo más intensa hasta que la niña desapareció frente suyo y apareció a unos metros de distancia.

Él quedo atónito y vio como los dos niños hacían unos sellos de mano y daban su mejor ataque.

—kage bunshin no jutsu—gritó el niño zorro.

—katon: goukakyuu no jutsu —dijo el niño Uchiha.

Los clones de Naruto se fueron directo al sensei después del ataque de fuego del amigo. El rubio recordó como Mizuki lo había engañado y él terminó robando un pergamino de su padre, al final su padre le salvó de la trampa y él terminó aprendiendo esa técnica, después había tenido una regañada por parte de su madre por lo que había hecho.

Los clones peleaban contra el sensei y vieron como su compañera ponía la palma de su mano en el suelo.

—Doton: jutsu-te no atsuryoku ( _jutsu_ _mano de presión_ ) —dijo ella y el terreno empezó a temblar.

La tierra se empezó a agrietar y rápidamente unas manos gigantes aparecieron para atrapar al jounin.

—cuanto lo soportaras... —susurró la niña.

—¡bien! Ahora solo hay que tomar los cascabeles —dijo el niño rubio.

—¿eh? —pronunció la niña —¿hablas de esto? —y le mostró ambos cascabeles.

Los tres varones quedaron sorprendidos, la niña entendió y rápidamente soltó a su sensei y se agachó en forma de reverencia.

—gomene Kakashi-sensei me deje llevar, lo siento mucho... —se disculpó la niña un poco avergonzada.

El jounin miró a la niña y levanto su mano.

—hey, no importa... —dijo este y miro a los varones —los tres lo han hecho bien... Mostraron que son un equipo... Así que... Han pasado la prueba —dijo con su ojito feliz.

Los chicos sonrieron a su manera, el rubio con una gran sonrisa y el azabache con una media sonrisa. La niña levantó la mirada y una sonrisa bajo su máscara se hizo presente.

— _pasamos... Siendo un equipo..._

 **Continuará.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Naruto.**

 **MARIAANGELZ.**


	6. Capítulo 5: Cambio

—el ataque sorpresa es mejor que ir siempre de frente, debes atacar siempre por la espalda...

—si hago eso ¿no me consideraría como una cobarde?

 ** _Continuación_**.

—¡Sakura-chan pasamos ahora oficialmente somos un equipo! —dijo contento el niño.

La niña lo miro y sonrío bajo su máscara, asintió y miro a su sensei, ella quería volver a sentir esa adrenalina de poder pelear con un rival fuerte pero una voz la detuvo.

— _debo dejar de sentir eso... No puedo sentirlo..._

La niña apretó los nudillos y empezó a caminar hacia las construcciones, para volver a su hogar.

—¡espera Sakura-chan! —la niña se detuvo al escuchar la voz del rubio —¿quieres ir con nosotros a mi casa? ¿A cenar?

La pequeña se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pero negó ante la propuesta.

—gracias pero tengo algo que hacer —murmuró la niña y siguió su camino.

Él frunció levemente el ceño pensando que la niña no le agradaba la presencia suya. La niña se detuvo de repente.

—cuando este preparada iré a comer contigo Naruto, solo que me avergüenza mi rostro —y sin más que decir la niña desapareció.

El menor miro hacia donde había desaparecido su compañera.

—¡¡entonces te estaré esperando dattebayo!! —gritó al aire el rubio.

-uuuuuuuuuu-

 ** _En otro lugar._**

—sabes que si te atrapan hablando conmigo pueden tacharte como traidora o porque me das información—dijo una chica cubierta por una capucha.

—me importa una mierda lo que piensen esos bastardos —espetó la otra chica, con una capucha tapando su cabeza.

—te he dicho que cuides tu vocabulario hermana —regaño la primera chica.

—me vale mierda lo que pienses, si hablo así no te debe importar —habló en un tono brusco la segunda chica.

La primera chica suspiró con cansancio.

—bueno a lo que venía... Siento que no somos las únicas... —habló en un tono misterioso la primera.

—¿hay alguien más? Sabemos que esa persona está por ahí...

—si, lo se, hablo de otra persona aunqueno se quien, pero lo averiguare... —la primera se calló al sentir una presencia acercarse a ellos.

La primera miro a la otra chica y sin decir nada desapareció en una nube de humo, la segunda encapuchada miro entre los árboles y apretó sus puños al ver a una persona acercarse a ella.

—Yura-chaaaan —llamó un hombre, la chica lo miro y asintió —el líder te estaba buscando y le pidió a Tobi que te buscará —dijo el de la máscara naranja.

—hump —solo dijo y empezó a caminar hacia el lugar donde se reunía la organización.

—Yuraaa espereme no me abandone —chilló el hombre, la mujer bufo enojada y siguió caminando enojada.

— _debería exterminarlo antes de que me vuelva loca... Malditos humanos..._ —pensó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-uuuuuuuuuuuu-

Sakura suspiro con cansancio y se sintió mal por no aceptar la invitación de sus nuevos compañeros de equipo. Ella miro el espejo y vio la cicatriz que recorría desde su ceja hasta la mitad de la mejilla. La niña pasó la yema de sus dedos por esta.

—la herida perdura como el dolor que me crea— susurró la niña a la nada.

Se acercó al armario y vio una caja de madera.

—creo que es hora de cambiar de look...

-uuuuuuuuuu-

Al día siguiente el equipo se encontró en la oficina del cuarto, pero los niños se sorprendieron al ver el nuevo traje de Sakura.

Ya no llevaba una capucha sino que ahora tenia una gorra negra con su banda en la frente, su rostro estaba cubierto por una bufanda verde oscuro y solo se podía ver un ojo jade, el otro se encontraba tapado por un parche rojo. Su ropa se centraba en un una remera negra con el logo Haruno y unos pantalones holgados, sus brazos tenia unas vendas blancas, su anterior vestimenta también cubría su ojo, piernas y brazos.

—¡buen día Sakura-chan! —saludó el niño, ella solo asintió.

—¡yo! Empecemos con las misiones —habló el jounin.

Los tres asintieron y se adentraron a la oficina del padre de Naruto.

-uuuuuuuuuuuuu-

En medio del bosque se podía ver como el equipo siete se encontraba escondido entre los árboles.

—¿cuál es su distancia hacia su objetivo? —preguntó el sensei por medio de un micrófono.

—5 metros, ¡estoy listo para la acción! —dijo contento el menor.

—yo también —dijo el azabache por medio de otro micrófono.

—estoy lista —susurró la niña.

—perfecto... ¡TODOS A ÉL!

Los tres saltaron hasta su objetivo.

—¡TE ATRAPE! —gritó el niño atrapando al objetivo.

—MIAUUUU— maullo el gato, su objetivo.

—¿tiene un lazo en la oreja derecha? ¿Este es el Tora al que deberíamos atrapar? —preguntó el maestro.

—hai, es este —dijo la niña a través del micrófono.

La niña veía como su compañero empezaba a luchar contra el gato, y este le rasguñaba. Ella sonrió con ternura y se acercó al gato.

—ven —dijo esta y saco el gato de la cabeza del rubio.

—gracias Sakura-chan —habló el jinchuriki contento.

La niña asintió y acarició al gato, este solo se acucurro en sus brazos.

—¡bien! ¡Han logrado rescatar al gato de nombre Tora! ¡Misión cumplida! —habló el sensei.

Al volver fueron directo a la sala donde entregaban las misiones, al llegar le entregaron al gato a su dueña y Sakura se sintió mal por lo que le tocó como dueña.

— _pobre de Tora_ —pensó la niña — _hay humanos que sofocan..._

—¡JO, JO! Maldito saco de pulgas... —dijo el rubio mirando como torturaban al gato.

—bien la siguiente misión para el equipo siete y su responsable Hatake Kakashi... —habló el cuarto leyendo una hoja—... Consiste en hacer de niñera para el hijo del gobernador y luego pueden ir al pueblo del lado para recoger batatas...

—¡¡no me vengas con eso papá!! ¡Esto es una mierda! ¡¡Yo quiero ocuparme de misiones más importantes!! ¡Danos otra! —gritó el rubio al otro rubio.

—concuerdo con el dobe —habló el Uchiha.

La niña miró a su compañeros y asintió dos veces.

—¡¡NO DIGAN ESO, SON UNOS SIMPLES PRINCIPIANTES!! ¡TODOS HEMOS TENIDO QUE PASAR POR MISIONES SENCILLAS! ¡HAY QUE IR PROGRESANDO PASO A PASO! —explotó su antiguo sensei.

— _las personas explotan rápidamente... Como por ejemplo mi compañero y Iruka-sensei..._

 ** _Continuará._** ** _Personajes_** de Naruto.

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**

Por alguna extraña razón no puedo comentar u.u"

kazuyaryo anotados :D

Bueno es que tengo algo así como un sensor para las personas demasiados arrogantes e engreídos... Las tacho enseguida y él no fue la excepción, además esta el hecho de que ha hecho llorar a mi personaje favorito y tratado de matar n.n'... Además ya me pidieron una pareja para él... Saludos y gracias por leer.


	7. Capítulo 6: Ninjas De La Niebla

—si sientes compasión por tu enemigo, morirás inevitablemente...

—pero si le muestro bondad a esa persona, puedo hacerla cambiar...

 ** _Continuación_**.

—¡¡PERO NINGUNA DE ESTAS MISIONES NO VALEN NADA!! ¡DE TODAS LAS MISIONES... NADA! —volvió a gritar el rubio menor.

—cállate un rato —dijo el peli-plata golpeando su cabeza.

—¡Naruto! Te explicaré el funcionamiento de esto... Escuchenme bien. A nuestra villa llegan numerosos encargos todos los días, desde niñera hasta acabar con alguien —se puso serio el rubio.

—pero papá estas misiones —se quejo el niño.

—con respeto Hokage-sama pero creo que una misión al aire libre puede darnos más experiencia que una búsqueda de un gato —habló la niña, que se encontraba mirando a su compañero rubio.

—¡Sakura! —le regaño el castaño.

—lo siento Iruka-sensei pero es verdad —siguió hablando la niña.

El rubio cruzo sus dedos y apoyo su mentón entre estas, mirando al equipo. Este recordaba lo que le habían dicho de la niña de ojos jade, le habían comentado como había utilizado una técnica de elemento tierra y pensó que podría sobrevivir con una misión fuera de la aldea. Bajo su mirada hacia abajo y tomo otra hoja.

—esta bien, ganaron... Harán una misión de clase C, una misión de protección... —habló seriamente el cuarto.

—¡¿Y A QUIÉN DEBEMOS PROTEGER?! ¡¿A QUIÉN?! ¡¿A ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE?! —empezó a preguntar el niño emocionado.

—no te impacientes Naruto, lo conocerás enseguida... ¿Puede entrar un momento? —preguntó a alguien en la puerta.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un hombre mayor con una botella de alcohol en su mano.

—¿qué sucede ahora? —preguntó el hombre, miro al equipo y empezó a beber — esto no es más que un grupo de mocosos... Sobre todo el enano que tiene cara de atontado —habló este —dime mocoso, ¿eres un shinobi?, hasta se disfrazan los mocosos—dijo mirando hacia la niña.

—jeje ¿Quién es el enano con cara de atontado? —miro a sus compañeros y ellos desviaron la mirada a otro lado.

Él puso una cara de amargado al ver que sus compañeros eran más alto que este.

—¡A ESTE TIPO LO MATO! —grito el rubio corriendo hacia el hombre pero fue retenido por el jounin.

—este es el hombre a que debes proteger... ¿Cómo piensas matarlo, idiota? —habló el enmascarado.

—yo soy Tazuna, un constructor de puentes profesional —se presentó el señor —¡necesito protección para regresar a mi país para completar la construcción del puente!

 **Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

Tazuna y el equipo siete ya se encontraban en la salida de Konoha, Naruto sonrió y se acercó a sus compañeros.

—¡NOS VAMOS! —habló éste.

—¿Por qué te pones contento, dobe? —preguntó burlón su amigo.

—es que es la primera vez que salgo a la villa, Teme... —respondió este mirando a su alrededor.

—¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¿De verdad puedo sentirme seguro con estos mocosos? —preguntó el hombre preocupado.

—no se preocupe, por eso los acompaño —respondió el jounin.

— _Naruto esta dando una mala impresión al señor desde el principio... Espero que no pase nada malo... Debo de estar atenta contra cualquier ataque... —_ pensó la pequeña.

—¡¡OYE, VIEJO!! ¡¡NO SUBESTIMES A LOS SHINOBIS!! ¡¡NO SABES DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ!! —gritó enojado Naruto—¡recuerda bien mi nombre porque algún día mi nombre será del Hokage, viejo engreído! ¡¡YO SOY UZUMAKI NARUTO!!

La niña sonrió un poco al ver la determinación del niño.

—bueno, bueno... Será mejor empezar a viajar... —habló el jounin.

Los niños asintieron y empezaron a caminar hacia la aldea del señor. En el camino se podía escuchar como el niño rubio hablaba con el azabache y quería darle conversación a la niña, que solo asentía y negaba.

La niña le llamo la atención algo en el suelo y después dirigió su mirada al cielo.

— _no recuerdo que haya llovido..._ —vuelve su mirada hacia el charco — _me recuerda algo esto..._

Siguió caminando hasta que siente un chakra atrás suyo, se para enseguida y mira hacia el lago.

— _esto es extraño..._

Rápidamente del charco salen unos tipos que atrapan al sensei, ella abrió su ojo con sorpresa al ver como lo cortaban, pero la niña volvió rápidamente en si y corrió hacia su compañero rubio, que tenía a esos tipos atrás suyo.

Se acercó a ambos ninjas y empujó a su compañero lejos de ellos y con su puño golpeó hacia el suelo rápidamente haciendo aparecer unas manos de tierra.

—elemento tierra, técnica mano de presión —murmuró ella.

Mantuvo a ambos ninjas atrapados con esas manos de tierra.

—no podrán escapar ya que con esto no podrán usar su chakra... —susurró la niña.

Los ninjas miraron a la niña y se dieron cuenta que era verdad lo que decía la niña.

— _matalos Sakura..._ —se escuchó una voz en la cabeza de la niña, ella retrocedió unos pasos y espero a que apareciera su sensei.

Este apareció dejando sorprendido a todos menos a la niña que ya lo sabia desde el principio.

—actuaste muy bien Sakura-chan, yo me encargo —y se acercó a los ninjas, la mano opresiva desapareció y la niña suspiró.

Él los tomo y los ató a un árbol. La niña se acercó a sus compañeros.

—¿se encuentran bien? —preguntó esta y ambos la miraron sorprendidos.

—eres increíble Sakura-chan... —habló el niño rubio.

—hump —dijo molesto el Uchiha.

—lo siento pero tenia que actuar rápido antes de que hayan más heridos... —vio a los ninjas que atrapó y después a su sensei que hablaba con Tazuna.

Ella se acercó a los ninjas de la niebla.

—¿cómo leíste nuestros movimientos? —le preguntaron a la niña.

—no recuerdo que haya llovido con el sol que tenemos... —contestó la niña tímidamente.

Ella miró hacia su sensei y escucho sus palabras.

— _Tazuna-san mintió... Es una misión de clase B... Puedo completarla pero..._ —miro a mis compañeros — _ellos no han visto sangre en sus manos... Pero como dije, esto es para ganar experiencia..._

—creo que es mucho para nosotros —habló el jounin mirando a los niños.

—Kakashi-sensei, por favor, sigamos con la misión... Se lo pido... Para que ganen más experiencia deben enfrentarse a enemigos así... Es lo que me enseñaron mi familia—habló la niña con una reverencia.

 ** _Continuará._**

 ** _Personajes de Naruto._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	8. Capitulo 7: Aldea de la Ola

—la sangre que corra por tus manos no te debe de afectar, al contrario te debería de gustar sentirla...

—si me gustara lo que veo ya no sería un humano...

* * *

 ** _Continuación._**

El sensei miro a la niña y después a los niños.

— ¿y ustedes? —preguntó el mayor.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Sakura-chan —asintió serio el Uzumaki.

—hump —asintió el Uchiha.

Él suspiro y miro al constructor.

—está bien, seguiremos con la misión de protección...

—sensei —llamó éste —yo, tengo que hablar con usted —dijo serio —es acerca de esta misión. Tiene razón, este trabajo está un poco fuera de sus actividades normales, es que hay un hombre muy peligroso tras de mi...

— ¿hombre peligroso? —preguntó el rubio.

— ¿quién? —insistió el jounin.

—usted ya ha escuchado su nombre antes... El corrupto y magnate, un hombre llamado Gatou

— ¡¿Gatou?! —dijeron al unísono la niña y su maestro.

Ellos se miraron y la niña le preguntó.

— ¿el mismo corrupto de la compañía Gatou? El de las empresas de navíos ¿cierto? —dijo la niña con su ojo jade serio.

El señor asintió.

—ese hombre vende droga y otras cosas ilegales en secreto, usando ninjas y pandillas para llevar los negocios a otros países... Es un hombre muy malo...

La niña asintió, entendiendo de quien se trataba ya que ella había escuchado de estos por algunos lugares donde ella daba un pequeño viaje sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero últimamente no lo hacía por Iruka y ahora por sus compañeros.

—hace un año puso sus ojos en el país de la Ola... Por medio de la violencia y el dinero tomo el control de la industria pesquera... Él tiene el monopolio de todo pero ahora le teme a que el puente sea construido...

—Entiendo —murmuró la niña y giro su rostro hacia Naruto que tenía una cara de no entender nada —quiere decir que Gatou tomo este país para empobrecerlo y usarlo como quiera... El señor Tazuna al construir el puente ayudaría a que la exportación de alimentos no sea solo pescado... —explicó brevemente al chico.

—a ver si entendí... ¿Ese tal gato quiere matar al viejo porque este quiere construir un puente que ayudaría al país?

—es Gatou, y si, él solo quiere ayudar a su país de que no se mueran de hambre...

El azabache paso su brazo por el hombro de su amigo y dijo burlón.

—es la primera vez que entiendes algo, esto hay que festejarlo Dobe...

—cállate teme, no te metas...

La niña miro hacia el señor.

—entiendo la situación señor Tazuna... Tiene mi ayuda, haré todo lo posible para que se complete el puente... —se giró hacia su sensei —si se va yo igual me quedo aquí —y se acercó al señor.

El sensei se rasco la nuca.

—No puedo dejar a mi alumna así que completaremos la misión... —dijo con un suspiro.

— _Gané, gracias niña te debo mucho —_ pensó el señor con una sonrisa.

* * *

Los cinco se encontraban en una balsa acompañado por un barquero. La niebla rodeaba el lugar hasta que se vio unas construcciones, se trataba del puente que construía Tazuna.

—WOW, ES ENORME —habló el rubio emocionado.

— ¡hey! ¡Cállate! —Dijo el barquero — ¿por qué crees que nos ocultamos en la niebla y no usamos motor?... Tendríamos problemas si Gatou nos encuentra...

El quedó callado hasta que llegaron a la orilla y se despidieron del barquero amigo de Tazuna.

—Bien ahora llévenme a casa sano y salvo —dijo el señor.

El jounin suspiro y empezó a caminar hacia la casa del señor.

— _seguro que si somos atacados de nuevo, no serán shinobis de nivel chunnin, sino jounin. —_ pensó con cansancio el shinobi.

— _espero que el próximo que se atreva a atacar este preparado para el contraataque..._ —se dijo a sí misma la chica del ojo jade.

En la cabeza del niño rubio se encontraba pensando en como pasar el poder de su compañera y que no quería ser salvado otra vez por ella, por su orgullo. Miro hacia ambos rápidamente y sacó un shuriken para tirarlo a un árbol.

—ah, solo era una rata —dijo en forma cool.

—no trates de actuar tan genial dobe...

—¡para de usar tus shurikens! ¡Puede ser realmente peligroso! —regañó el sensei.

— ¡ahh! ¡Pendejo de actuar como un idiota! —gritó enojado el señor.

Él no hizo caso a los regaños y siguió mirando a su alrededor, y una vez más tiro un shuriken. La niña se acercó a donde lo había tirado y se encontró con un consejo blanco, miro hacia sus compañeros que empezaron a pelearse entre ellos y después miro a su sensei que también miraba al animalito.

—Lo siento tanto, no quise hacerte daño —abrazaba el rubio al conejo.

— _un conejo de nieve... En una época primaveral... Una clara acción para decirnos que están acá..._

— ¡todos agáchense! —ordenó el sensei y la niña solo obedeció antes de tiempo.

Una gran espada pasó arriba de sus cabezas y se engancho en un tronco, la niña y el jounin se levantaron del suelo mirando al hombre que estaba parado en el mango de la gran espada.

—bien, bien... Que no es el Ninja perdido de la niebla... ¿Zabuza Momochi?

— _no me he equivocado... Es él... Zabuza Momochi..._ —miro a su alrededor y después al ninja.

El sensei levanto su banda mostrando un ojo rojo con tres comillas.

—eres Kakashi, el tipo del sharingan... Siento molestarte... Pero me voy a llevar a ese viejo...

El chico Uchiha se sorprendió al escuchar esa palabra.

—Protejan a Tazuna y no se separen... —ordenó el jounin.

La niña sintió un calor nacer en su cuerpo, su mirada se oscureció.

—Yo pelearé con él —habló la persona que tenía los ojos jade.

Todos se sorprendieron y antes de que el peli-plata le ordenará que retrocediera, la niña había desaparecido y aparecido frente al ninja.

—me alegro volver a verte... Zabuza Momochi... —dijo la niña y el ninja no supo cómo actuar que solo sonrió burlón.

— ¿una niña? ¿En serio?— pero antes de decir algo más había salido volando hasta chocarse hasta un árbol.

 ** _Continuará._**

 **Personajes de Naruto.**

 **MARIAANGELZ.**


	9. Capitulo 8: Zabuza Momochi

—los humanos son seres que se aman entre ellos, pero con el paso del tiempo se matan entre ellos... Es algo estúpido darle compasión...

—las personas no tienen la culpa de eso, y si la persona buena se convierte en mala debe haber una razón y no hay que juzgarla... Si aman y no, cada una sabe que sentir y no...

* * *

 ** _Continuación_**

 ** _Punto de vista de la Narradora._**

Una niña de alrededor ocho años saltaba entre los árboles, se encontraba cerca del país de la niebla y ella solo esperaba no ser capturada o tendría que desaparecer, aunque esa técnica le gaste bastante chakra.

La niña que tenía una máscara de gato en su rostro y una capucha oscura, se detuvo al escuchar unos ruidos. Ella por curiosidad se acercó hacia el lugar y se encontró con una escena que para ella le parecía injusta y vil.

Frente suyo se encontraba un grupo de ninjas enfrentándose con un niño que tenía unos años más que ella, la niña no se quedó quieta y saltó al suelo.

Miro a esas personas y después al niño.

—Mira, otro niño que se quiere hacer el héroe —dijo burlón uno de los hombres ninjas.

Ella golpeó el suelo con su puño y dijo.

—elemento tierra, técnica de puntas —murmuró ella y la tierra empezó a temblar bajo los pies de los cinco ninjas.

La niña corrió hacia el niño y lo tomo del brazo para saltar a un árbol.

—Activado—gritó la niña y del suelo aparecieron pinches que atravesaron el cuerpo de los hombres, no los mato sino que había roto uno que otro hueso—tontos, cuando caes dentro del temblor, no pueden usar ninguna técnica...

La niña miro al niño y ella asintió.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó la pequeña al otro.

Él estaba en shock y no respondió, tomo el brazo de su acompañante y lo llevo a otro lugar lejos de esa escena.

Llegaron a un lago y la pequeña hizo sentar al joven en la orilla.

— ¿estás bien? —volvió a preguntar.

Antes de que pudiera responder se escucharon unos pasos acercarse a ellos, la niña se levantó enseguida esperando a uno de esos ninjas pero solo se encontró con un hombre con vendas en su rostro.

—Zabuza-san —susurró el niño, ella lo miró y después al recién llegado.

—Haku ¿qué pasó? —Preguntó serio, miro al intruso — ¿tú le hiciste eso?

La niña iba a responder pero el hombre se acercó para atacarla, ella se alejó de él y lo miro estupefacta bajo la máscara. Él sacó su espada y se vuelve a acercar a ella pero un viento fuerte hace que retroceda al instante.

—elemento viento, técnica de repeler —murmuró ella y un fuerte viento se hizo presente en el lugar.

El de las vendas clavó su espada en el suelo para no salir volando.

— ¡Basta! —se escuchó un grito, la niña desapareció su técnica y vio al niño —Zabuza-san ella no me hizo nada, ella me encontró herido solamente... Y quiso ayudarme —explicó el chico.

— ¿ella? —dijo confundido.

La niña se sacó la máscara y la capucha dejando ver a una niña de no menos de ocho años, ojos jade y cabello rosado corto, y un parche cubriendo su ojo derecho.

—Lo siento por crear un mal entendido con su hijo —dijo la niña con una reverencia, saltó del árbol y se puso enfrente de ambos.

—etto, Zabuza-san no es mi padre, soy su alumno —dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y después frunció el ceño.

—perdón por mi mala educación, soy Haruno Sakura de la aldea de la Hoja ¿y ustedes?

—soy Haku y él es...

—Zabuza Momochi —terminó el hombre y la niña asintió.

— ¿alguna aldea o renegados?

El niño miró hacia el de la piel cetrina.

— ¿qué harás si fuéramos renegados? —preguntó este con una ceja levantada.

—un ninja normalmente te tendría que detener o al menos escapar si esa persona se encuentra en el libro bingo... Pero tienen suerte, no soy un ninja, estoy en la academia pero no tengo mi banda así que no tengo esas obligaciones...

El ninja se empezó a reír.

—que divertido... Por haber ayudado a Haku te perdonaré la vida —habló este.

—Aunque no lo crea, soy muy fuerte... —dijo la niña con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿qué hace por estos lugares Sakura-san? —preguntó el niño.

Ella miró el cielo.

—solo quiero olvidar el dolor —respondió ella y dejo escapar una risa fría y seca.

* * *

—Esta niña te pateara el trasero —dijo la niña.

Él corrió hacia ella para darle un golpe pero ella con una sonrisa bajo su bufanda dijo.

—Elemento viento, técnica de repeler —y un gran viento hizo volar al ninja, estrellándolo contra un árbol.

El renegado se sorprendió al escuchar esto y la técnica desapareció.

— ¿mocosa rosada? —cuestionó sorprendido el ninja.

Ella asintió.

— ¿pelearas? —preguntó ella.

El desapareció y apareció al lado de su espada, la tomo con una sola mano y se la ubicó en la espalda.

—Tienes suerte que estoy de buen humor... —y desapareció.

El lugar quedó en un silencio incómodo y la niña se giró hacia sus compañeros y bajó la cabeza con timidez.

—lo siento, lo he vuelto hacer...

* * *

En una casa se encuentra a una mujer hablando con el sensei y sus alumnos, la niña se sentó cerca de la ventana y miraba hacia la lejanía.

—Sakura-chan —la llamó el jounin — ¿te encuentras bien? —Ella asintió como respuesta —bien, chicos vamos a hacer un entrenamiento...

— ¿entrenamiento? —dijo confusa la niña.

—exacto, ese ninja puede volver a atacar y puede que haya ninjas más fuertes... Así que entrenaremos un poco para fortalecer sus habilidades...

La niña miro hacia la ventana y después a sus compañeros, ella sabía que no necesitaba un entrenamiento básico, pero si con eso la dejarían de lado por un momento, lo haría.

—está bien, sensei...

—bien, ¡es hora de entrenar! Esto se está poniendo interesante —dijo el rubio entusiasmado.

—No se están poniendo interesante —habló alguien, todos dirigieron su mirada al recién llegado, un niño de ojos negros y cabello igual.

 ** _Continuará._**

 **Personajes de Naruto.**

 **MARIAANGELZ.**


	10. Capitulo 9: El pequeño

—cuando matas a alguien no pienses en lo que era esa persona, no pienses en la hora de matar...

—si no pienso en lo que hago, cometería el error de matar lo que no debo...

* * *

 ** _Continuación._**

— _¿quién será ese niño?_ —pensó la niña.

— Ohhh Inari ¿dónde estabas? —preguntó el señor Tazuna.

—abuelo, ya has vuelto —dijo este.

—Inari, saluda a estas personas... Son los ninjas que protegieron al abuelo—habló Tsunami, la madre del pequeño.

El niño miró fijamente a los tres ninjas jóvenes. El niño se acercó a su mamá y apuntó a los ninjas.

—Mamá ellos van a morir —habló con simpleza.

— ¡¿qué?!—gritó el rubio.

La niña de la bufanda miró a chico y suspiró.

—es imposible que le puedan ganar a Gatou —dijo con seriedad el pequeño.

—mocoso te voy a... —volvió a gritar el Uzumaki pero fue interrumpido por una mano en su hombro.

La niña detuvo a su compañero.

— ¿ya vas a pelear con un crío Dobe? —dijo burlón el Uchiha.

La niña giro su rostro hacia el niño y dijo.

—Inari ¿no? Nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidar a tu abuelo para que se complete el puente, y ten por seguro que mi equipo es fuerte y Gatou no será un rival para nosotros...

—cierto mocoso, nosotros somos los superhéroes y ese Gatou no será un rival... —habló el rubio.

—pff ¿son idiotas o qué? ¿Un héroe? No existe algo así... —dijo el niño pelinegro.

— ¡¿qué?! —volvió a gritar el menor.

—Si no quieren morir, deberían irse... —comentó serio el niño.

Se acercó a la puerta.

— ¿Adónde vas, Inari? —preguntó su abuelo.

—A ver el mar en mi habitación —respondió este y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el hombre.

La niña salió por la puerta.

—los esperaré en el bosque para empezar con el entrenamiento sensei —dijo ella y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

* * *

La pequeña caminó tranquilamente hacia el cuarto donde se sentía la presencia del niño más pequeño y se detuvo frente la puerta, ella pudo escuchar unos sonidos tras la puerta y acercó su oído para poder darse cuenta que el niño estaba llorando, su semblante se entristeció al escuchar como decía 'papá'.

Ella se alejó de la puerta y se fue al bosque para empezar con el entrenamiento que le daría su sensei.

* * *

—bien, a partir de ahora empieza el entrenamiento...

—¡muy bien! —dijo Naruto entusiasmado.

—Pero ahora quiero hablarles sobre una habilidad Ninja, el chakra... —habló el jounin.

— ¿qué es chakra? —preguntó el rubio confundido.

—acaso no estuviste en la academia, dobe...—se burló el azabache.

—Cállate —gritó el oji-azul.

—el chakra es la energía que necesita un ninja para realizar una técnica, esta energía tiene dos partes: la que proviene de cada célula de tu cuerpo y la energía espiritual que nace del entrenamiento y la experiencia. Cuando ambas se combinan se lo llama moldear chakra, con el cual puedes hacer técnicas con la formación de sellos de manos... —explicó la del ojo jade.

—Pero el cuerpo aprende todo eso aunque no entiendas esa difícil explicación —dijo Naruto con sus brazos en la nuca.

La niña suspiró ante esto.

—El dobe tiene razón, nosotros podemos usar técnicas igualmente... —secundó Sasuke.

—nop, aun no son capaces de controlar su chakra completamente... —contradijo el sensei.

— ¡¿qué?! —volvió a gritar enojado el Uzumaki.

—bien, escuchen... Van a escalar árboles...

— ¿escalar árboles? —preguntó confundido el menor.

—Si —asintió el sensei.

—Suena aburrido —suspiró el rubio.

—No lo es Naruto —habló la niña —escalaremos los árboles sin manos...

—eso si suena divertido... ¿Qué hay que hacer?

—se debe acumular una cantidad necesaria en la planta de tus pies, esta debe ser exacta sino caerás...

—este entrenamiento es difícil incluso para un ninja bien entrenado —dijo el ninja asintiendo a la explicación de la oji-jade— además esa parte del cuerpo es un poco difícil para acumular chakra...

—eso significa que si podemos hacer eso, en teoría podríamos hacer cualquier técnica —habló la niña asintiendo— además se debe tener resistencia en la acumulación de chakra en forma correcta... Eso depende de la técnica que desarrollarán...

—Pero bueno, hablando todo el día no aprendemos nada —saca tres kunais y los lanza a los pies de sus alumnos —es algo que deben aprender por ustedes mismos... Así que con esos kunais marcarán hasta donde son capaces de escalar... Les recomiendo correr ya que les resultará difícil si van caminando —el ninja camina hacia el tronco de un árbol y acumula chakra en sus pies para caminar lentamente por el árbol, dejando impresionado a los dos niños.

—¡este entrenamiento no es nada para mí! ¡Sé que lo haré fácilmente! —dijo entusiasmado el menor tomando el arma.

Los tres acumularon chakra y los chicos corrieron hacia el árbol, en cambio la niña solo camino hasta el árbol más cercano.

Naruto y Sasuke solo dieron unos pocos pasos y volvieron al suelo, miraron a su alrededor pero su compañera no se encontraba, miraron hacia arriba y vieron como Sakura estaba parada en una rama, con una mano rascando su nuca.

—¡Sakura-chan! —gritó el rubio viendo como la niña asentía.

—parece que la mejor que controla el chakra es Sakura...—dijo el jounin — _no lo dudo por las técnicas que mostró de tierra y viento..._

El Uchiha frunció el ceño con enojo.

—¡guau! ¡Impresionante Sakura-chan! Esa es la chica que tengo puestas mis esperanzas —alagó el de ojos azules, la niña abrió su ojo — _aunque me da un poco de rabia..._

—Ohhh, no sólo sabes mucho de chakra, sino que tu control y resistencia son muy buenos —habló el maestro —ahora la que está más cerca de convertirse en Hokage es Sakura y no cierta persona —miró hacia el rubio —y parece que el clan Uchiha no es tan bueno como parecía —y miro al pelinegro.

—sensei por favor no hable de más —pidió la niña — _porque siento que en vez de ganar amigos gano más rivales... No entiendo a los humanos..._

 ** _Continuará._**

 ** _Personajes de Naruto._**

 **MARIAANGELZ.**


	11. Capítulo 10: Héroe

—la vida de nosotros es más importante que la de un humano...

—cualquier vida es importante en sí...

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

 ** _Continuación_**.

Un niño se encontraba entre los árboles mirando como el equipo siete entrenaban, él hizo un gesto amargo.

 _—pff, pierden el tiempo..._ —dijo este yéndose del lugar.

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

Al día siguiente la niña comió el desayuno de la señora Tsunami y por orden de su sensei acompañó a Tazuna al puente, ya que era la única que no estaba entrenando.

Al llegar empezaron a construir, pero un hombre llegó ante el señor.

— ¿por qué no dejamos de construir el puente? —le preguntó el hombre, la niña levantó la mirada hacia el hombre.

—No puedo hacer eso —contestó Tazuna— este puente es nuestro puente, este es el puente que hemos estado construyendo juntos confiando en que traería recursos a nuestro empobrecido país...

— ¡¿pero si perdemos nuestras vidas?! —gritó el hombre, el mayor dio media vuelta.

—Ya es mediodía, dejémoslo por hoy —ordenó el abuelo— Giichi no tienes porque volver mañana —y se dirigió al pueblo, siendo seguido por la enmascarada.

 _— ¿esto lo causó Gatou?_

El señor y la niña caminaron por entre la gente, ella veía todo con tristeza hasta que pararon en un negocio. Ella vio como en la entrada había un niño sentado.

 _—Es solo un niño_ —pensó al verlo con la ropa sucia y desnutrido.

—Hemos llegado —dijo el hombre.

Al entrar un hombre les dio la bienvenida. Sakura vio como los estantes estaban casi vacíos.

— _apenas hay nada para comprar aquí..._

Ella miro en un estante y compró unos caramelos que se encontraban ahí. Un hombre quiso robarle pero ella solo golpeó su mano y volteo hacia otro lado, ya que entendía a la gente.

En el camino de vuelta a la casa de Tazuna la niña se cruzó con un niño que le levantó sus manitas pidiendo algo. A la niña se le estrujo nuevamente el corazón y de su cartera tomo todos sus caramelos y se los entregó. Acariciando gentilmente la cabeza del niño.

—Ha sido así desde la llegada de Gatou —dijo él, viendo como la niña miraba a los hombres pasar.

—Todos los adultos han perdido la esperanza... —susurró la niña.

—es por eso que necesitamos ese puente ahora... Un símbolo de coraje y valentía... Necesitamos que la gente pierda su miedo y recobre el deseo de valerse por sí mismos... Si ese puente... Si consiguiéramos terminar ese puente... La ciudad volvería a ser como antes... La gente volvería a ser como solía ser...

—le prometo Tazuna-san, que esto terminará... Si para eso me tengo que enfrentar a miles de ninjas lo haré, fui entrenada para matar pero no sirvo para acabar con la vida de alguien... Pero si lo tengo que hacer... Lo haré... —dijo con tono firme la niña.

El viejo la miró sorprendido y sonrío.

—ya lo he notado... No me arrepiento de nada poner esa misión en Konoha y que ustedes lo tomarán... —agradeció el viejo y la niña cerró su ojo con felicidad.

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

Al mediodía habían llegado los integrantes hombres del equipo a almorzar, los más jóvenes comían como bestia y la niña los miraba divertida, ella comía con la cabeza gacha para que no vean su boca.

—Guau esto es divertido, hace mucho tiempo que no comíamos con tanta gente juntos... —comentó el mayor viendo como los niños ninjas comían con desespero.

Ellos terminaron el tazón y lo levantaron hacia la mujer.

— ¡más! —dijeron al unísono, se miraron fijamente y antes de que se dieran cuenta empezaron a devolver la comida.

—si siguen comiendo así nunca recuperarán las energías además se enfermaran del estómago —habló tranquilamente la niña del grupo, que ya había terminado de comer y ya tenía puesta su máscara y bufanda.

—No, debo comer —murmuró el Uchiha limpiándose la boca.

Naruto dejó el tazón en la mesa y miró hacia un cuadro.

— ¿quién es? —preguntó el rubio.

Todo quedó en silencio hasta que la mujer habló.

—es mi marido...

—... Y es el hombre que alguna vez fue llamado héroe en esta ciudad —lo secundó su padre.

Inari al escuchar esto se levantó de la mesa y se fue del lugar.

— ¿Inari adónde vas? ¡Inari! —Llamó su madre pero este no respondió— papá —lo regaño la mujer y se fue detrás de su hijo.

—la palabra 'valentía' dejó de existir para la gente de esta isla... Y para Inari... Desde aquel día... A causa de ese incidente... —habló el mayor, los demás se sorprendieron.

— ¿qué incidente? ¿Qué le ocurrió al pequeño? —preguntó la niña.

Él se frotó los ojos y dio un suspiro, y sin más le empezó a contar la historia del héroe de la ciudad.

—su nombre era Kaiza, un pescador que vino aquí siguiendo sus sueños... Después del incidente de Inari, ellos se volvieron muy unidos... Quizás debido a que el verdadero padre de Inari murió antes de conocerlo, él y Kaiza eran inseparables, como si realmente fueran padre e hijo... Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que Kaiza se vuelva parte de la familia —la niña sonrió ante esto —... Y Kaiza fue el hombre que esta ciudad necesitaba... —explicó lo que había pasado con el desborde del dique — Kaiza fue nombrado héroe por la gente de esta ciudad, e Inari no podía estar más orgulloso de su padre. Pero Gatou llegó a esta ciudad poco después...

— ¿y entonces ocurrió el incidente? —Preguntó el maestro, él quedo en silencio — ¿qué sucedió exactamente?

—delante de todo el pueblo, Kaiza fue ejecutado por Gatou...

— ¿Qué?— susurró la niña sorprendida.

Explicó lo que paso en ese momento y la niña junto sus manos frente suyo.

—desde ese día Inari cambio... Como lo hizo Tsunami, como lo hizo todo el pueblo...

La niña se levantó recta en el lugar y el sensei la miró curioso.

— ¿qué harás Sakura?

—Nada importante —susurró ella, caminando hacia la puerta.

—si vas a entrenar, creo que es muy tarde para eso...

—le prometí a Tazuna-san... Debo salvarle... —susurró la niña saliendo de la casa.

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

Habían pasado algunos días y la niña se encontraba recostada en el tronco de un árbol, sus vendas estaban manchadas de sangre.

—debo volverme fuerte... Los salvaré... Inari, Tazuna-san, Tsunami, el pueblo...

 ** _Continuará._**

 ** _Personajes de Naruto._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	12. Capítulo 11: Verdadero Dolor

—los verdaderos monstruos son ellos, solo usan máscaras para que le perdonemos la vida... No caigas en sus trampas...

—pero hay personas que tienen máscaras porque tienen miedo, no hay que desconfiar de ellos por cosas así...

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

 ** _Continuación_**.

En una casa se despertaba un Naruto bostezando.

— ¿no llegó todavía Sakura-chan? —preguntó este mirando a su alrededor.

—no, dobe...

—Ha estado golpeando un árbol todo el día —dijo cansado el ninja copia.

—Es una tonta, ha estado así desde que escuchó la historia del niño —murmuró el Uchiha.

—no hay de qué preocuparse por ella —dijo despreocupado el ninja —ella es la mejor alumna de la academia, ella se las apañara por si sola...

El niño miro sus rodillas al escuchar esto.

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

Naruto y Sasuke se fueron adonde estaba Sakura para seguir con su entrenamiento, y al llegar vieron como ella descansaba en un tronco y como sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —dijo el niño, ella levantó su cabeza y asintió.

Los niños tomaron un kunai y siguieron con su entrenamiento, a la tarde se podía ver como los niños llamaban a Sakura y a su sensei para mostrarle sus avances, ambos ya podían escalar árboles. El sensei los felicitó y se fueron a la casa de Tazuna.

Al llegar, Kakashi había tomado prestado a Sakura y a Tazuna para su entrenamiento, antes de que la comida se sirviera. El sensei empezó a hacer lagartijas con un dedo, arriba de él se encontraban la niña que se había dado una ducha y el viejo.

—quería preguntarles esto antes pero... ¿por qué están aquí todavía cuando les he mentido acerca de la misión?

—Abandonar una misión es de cobardes —respondió el sensei siguiendo con sus flexiones— si no hay valor, no hay nada... Esas son las palabras del Hokage...

—ese es el camino de un ninja, los ninjas no sólo actúan por dinero... Si no hay pasión en este, no se para que eres ninja —secundó la Haruno.

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

En la mesa se encontraban todos sentados para comer.

—Naruto, Sasuke... Desde mañana escoltaran al señor Tazuna —avisó el sensei.

— ¡ok! —dijeron los dos.

—jeje, yo también estoy cansado de trabajar hoy en el puente, al menos está casi terminado —comentó el señor Tazuna.

—Sakura-san, padre no se exijan tanto ¿vale? —pidió la mujer al ver las nuevas vendas de la niña.

El pequeño al ver las manchas rojas de la nueva venda de Sakura, no pudo contener recordar a su padre. Unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos.

— ¿sucede algo pequeño? —preguntó la chica al ver la mirada del niño.

— ¿por qué te estás esforzando tanto para quedar de esta manera? ¡¡Por mucho que entrenes no podrás derrotar a los hombres de Gatou!! —Le gritó el niño, levantándose del lugar— no importa cuánto te esfuerces, ¡la gente débil siempre perderá ante la gente fuerte!

La niña abrió su ojo con sorpresa.

—Cállate mocoso, ella no es como tú— la defendió el Uzumaki.

— ¡tú no te metas! ¡Me enoja verte así!, no sabes nada de este país, eres una entrometida —le volvió a gritar— ¡¿qué diablos sabes tú de mí?! ¡¡Yo soy diferente a ti, tu siempre estas apoyando a los demás y feliz por todo, tú no sabes el verdadero dolor!!

—Lo siento si te parezco así —le susurró la niña bajando la mirada— pero al menos no ando llorando por ahí para llamar la atención —dijo apretando sus puños lastimados.

El niño quedó callado y salió corriendo de la sala.

—creo que te pasaste un poco —comentó con seriedad el Uchiha.

La niña se levantó de su asiento y sin decir nada se fue de la casa.

( ** _HarunoSakura_** )

La pequeña pelirrosa caminaba por la playa y vio en el muelle de la casa al niño, ella dio un suspiro y caminó hacia él, al llegar vio como este lloraba.

— ¿puedo sentarme? —preguntó ella atrás suyo, él niño no respondió.

La joven se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, miró el cielo estrellado y después dio un suspiro.

—No lo dije con rencor pequeño —dijo ella —solo que después de lo que dijiste, se me escaparon de mi boca... El señor Tazuna nos habló de tu papá... —el niño apretó su pantalón—... Al igual que tú yo también perdí a mis padres... —él abrió sus ojos con sorpresa —... En realidad nunca conocí a los que me dieron la vida pero a los seis conocí unas personas muy amables que me ayudaron a afrontar lo que me había pasado desde mi nacimiento hasta esa edad... Pero por desgracia, después de un año ellos murieron en combate —ella apretó su mano en el pecho —sufrí mucho por su partida pero me prometí volverme fuerte por ellos... Prometí volver a sonreír... Y así lo hice... Me disculpo por haberte molestado...

La niña hizo un movimiento de que se iba a marchar pero una mano la detuvo.

—lo siento mucho... Por lo que dije —dijo el niño mirándola al ojo, ella asintió y sonrío con su ojo, acercó su mano a su cabello y lo despeinó.

—no te preocupes pequeño... Pero sabes, me gustaría que ahora te vuelvas fuerte y dejes las lágrimas a lado... Llorar es bueno para sacar tus pesares pero estar todo el día así... No ayudará y quedarás estancado en el lugar...

La niña se levantó del muelle y caminó hacia la casa.

—Sakura-san —llamó el niño, ella volteo su rostro para verle —quiero ser igual como usted, quiero ser igual de fuerte como usted... —le dijo este con una sonrisa.

—Así se habla pequeño... —y levantó su mano para levantar el dedo gordo —serás el nuevo héroe y un héroe tiene que ser fuerte a todo...

—¡hai!—dijo él asintiendo.

La niña volvió a la casa y dentro de él se encontraba el señor Tazuna, ella pasó a su lado.

—Gracias Sakura —dijo él con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, ella asintió y fue a la sala donde estaba un plato tapado por otro.

Ella se acercó a este y se dio cuenta que era su comida. Tomó los palillos y junto sus manos.

—Itadakimasu— dijo ella y empezó a comer la comida de la señora Tsunami.

 ** _Continuará_**.

 ** _Personajes de Naruto._**

 _Itadakimasu: Voy a comer._

 _Hai: Si._

 _ **MARIAANGELZ**._


End file.
